I can't take it anymore
by breezy83
Summary: Revised. Lee's patience with himself is running out.
1. Chapter 1

I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Timeline: Around the third season.  
  
Setting: Changes story line of 'first' kiss.  
  
Scarecrow and Mrs.King belongs to Warner Bros and Shoot The Moon Enterprises LTD.  
  
Author note: This is my first story and I hope you enjoy.  
  
Feedback: Yes! Please.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
SMK  
  
"Oh!" Lee groaned in frustration as he rubbed his eyes, ' I can't take it anymore', pushing back   
the file that he had been going over.   
He and Amanda had been looking over unsolved and solved case files for the last four and a   
half hours trying to find some connection to this terrorist group called the " Gribuado". There had   
been rumors going around for a few months hinting that this new terrorist group was planning a   
hit on a major name in the United Kingdom and three days ago information had been passed by  
a 'family member' that the rumor were true and that they were going to hit in the next two weeks.  
  
The president , himself, had requested that Lee and Amanda take this case and they took it   
with pride. They had gotten right on it and have been searching for some clue to who or what   
they were going to hit for the past two days. And Nothing.  
  
Lee knew this case was important and that they were running out of time but he needed a   
break. Something. Anything other than sitting at his desk day in and day out going over files.  
' I think my eyes are going to be permanently crossed when this is over' Lee thought.  
  
He looked across the room where his partner was focusing on the task at hand. He smiled and  
rested his cheek on his fist as he continued to watch her. ' She looks so cute when she has that  
look on her face'. It was the look of pure determination. He laughed inwardly as he remembered   
the way she had became so excited when Billy told them about the case and the way she stood   
up, said " Right on it sir!" , turned and strolled right out the office, into the bullpen and out the   
double doors. When he had opened the door to their office a few minutes later, she had already   
divulged herself into the case ' and she has been that way ever since', he thought with a shake of  
his head, still watching her intently.  
  
The movement of something caught Amandas eye and she glanced up only to look directly into  
her partners smiling eyes. The look she gave his was one of question but before she could form   
the words his smile widened and he asked, " How's things goin' on your side of the room?"  
She smiled back then in a frustrated and tired sigh she said, " Oh, Nothing over here. What   
about you?" , giving him a small smile.  
Running his hand frustratedly in his hair, he replied, " Nope, nothing here either."  
Giving his an ' oh, well' look she turned her attention back on the file that she'd been reading.  
Glancing down at his file covered desk, he shook his head, ' Nope, I can't take it anymore'.   
He jumped out of his chair while grabbing his jacket that hung from the back of it. Amanda   
jumped at the sound of his chair hitting the wall but the question that she was about to ask  
quickly slipped out of her mind as she looked into his eyes. ' He's going crazy and come to  
  
think about it so am I'. Holding out his hand while walking to open the door he said,   
" Come on Amanda, lets get out of here." Without a word, she got up, grabbed her jacket and  
purse and took Lee's offered hand. They handed Mrs. Martensen their badges then headed out,  
hand in hand, into the bright sunny day. They drove down the street to a small deli shop,   
grabbed two sandwiches then after Lee's suggestion, headed toward the park.  
  
As they got out of the car, Lee grabbed the blanket that he kept in the back of his car , just  
in case of an emergency, then they proceeded to find a shady spot to sit and eat. Amanda   
found the perfect spot, under a tree on top of a small hill. Lee spread the blanket, then they both   
sat and began to eat in companionable silence.  
  
When they were finished, Lee laid back on his elbows, took a deep breath of fresh air and  
sighed. ' This is the way it ought to be,' Lee thought while glancing over at Amanda, ' Amanda  
here with me, by my side.To be able to hold her hand and look into those beautiful brown eyes.  
Then I'd take her into my arms then..... Whoa, there Stenson, she doesn't even know that you  
feel that way about her besides you don't even know how she feels about you. Just don't get   
carried away.' Lee had resigned himself to the fact that he was in love with Amanda months ago  
but the problem was he hadn't told her yet and it was getting harder and harder to keep his   
feelings hidden.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Amandas voice, " Penny for your thoughts", she  
said with a tilt of her head.  
"It'll cost you a nickel for inflation", he said with a smile as she gave a small chuckle. Looking  
into her questioning eyes, he continued, " Nothing really. Just thinking about how to solve this   
case." He lied. He couldn't tell her what he was really thinking cause she'd probably run away  
and never want to talk to him again. He valued their friendship and would do nothing to mess it   
up, so he decided to tell a little white lie.  
Her eyes softened and she gently touched his arm, " Hey, no business talk,remember?  
When you mentioned coming here you made me promise, " no shop talk" and I expect you to   
keep it too".  
A sheepish smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, " Yeah. I'm sorry." There was a small bout  
as silence while each thought of something to say. Amanda finally broke the silence," Hey,   
guess what?" ,catching his attention, " Philip got a B+ in Algebra. You have no idea how hard he   
worked on getting a better grade. He couldn't seem to get allot of the formulas that are in   
Algebra these days and so I hired a tutor and in just two months, he raised his grade from a  
D- to a B+. I am so proud of him. Isn't that amazing?"   
Lee stared in amazement at the way she could say so much in one breath. Finally registering  
that she was waiting for a reply, he quickly pulled himself out of the stupor he was in and   
replied, " Yeah, that's great. Umm.. How's Jamie and your Mother doing?"  
" Oh, Jamie is doing great, he's always been my A student and Mother, well, she's just her   
usual noisy self." Smiling, she shook her head as she continued, " Remember we had to work  
late the other night?" After Lee's nod she went on, " well, when I got home, Mother was in the   
kitchen getting herself some tea and even though she refutes it, I know she was waiting up for  
me." She laughed at the memory of her mothers shocked expression when she accused her of  
such. " She wanted to know who HE is?"   
Lee who had been paying more attention to the speaker other than the speech itself, only  
caught the last part. " What? Who HE is? What did she mean?  
"Well" she said slightly blushing, " she thinks I'm having an affair." The last part said in a mere  
whisper. Lee laughed saying, " Really! What did you tell her? Curiosity getting the better of him.  
" I said ' " Goodnight, Mother." ' , went up stairs and went to bed. I thought, why try to   
convince her of something she obviously won't believe, so I just left it alone", she said with a  
shrug.  
  
  
" Man, I don't know how you do it. Really! I think your mother would make an excellent   
interrogator."  
Amanda chuckled at that thought, " She sure would."  
They laughed for a few more seconds then they again sat in silence.  
  
Amanda was looking around at all the children playing and at all the beautiful trees and   
flowers that covered the green grass. " Gosh, it is so beautiful, isn't it?"  
Lee , who had been starring at Amanda since they stopped talking, was looking at her  
beautiful profile. Her perfect little nose, those oh- so- kissable lips and those big brown eyes  
under long, dark eyelashes. At the way her hair was blowing, ever so softly in the wind causing  
her to look like a perfect angel in Lees eyes. Before he could stop himself, he said in a low,   
husky voice," Oh, yeah! Gorgeous."  
The way he said that sent chills running down her spine. Somehow ,after their last  
conversation , Lee had scooted closer, so when she turned to look at him, they came face to   
face. Their eyes locked and held. Lee didn't think he could take it anymore. He wanted, no   
needed to feel her, to hold her in his arms, to have her say that she loved him too. He wanted   
to kiss her senseless. Lost in the moment, he leaned forward slightly.  
  
TBC  
You just have to wait and see what happens 


	2. Chapter 2

Prt 2  
  
He stopped just before his lips touched hers as if to get permission to continue. When he saw  
her close her eyes and tilt her head up a little, he knew he got it.   
Amanda's thoughts had been in a whirlwind since she saw the look in his eye. ' I've never  
seen that look before. I wonder what he's thinking.' Lee slowly leaning toward he caused her  
thoughts to become anxious. ' He's leaning towards me, oh my gosh, is he going to kiss me?'  
Waiting for the soft touch of his lips against hers, she was suprised when he stopped. ' He's  
going to kiss me....why did he stop? He wants permission." Realizing that's what he wanted, she   
gave him the go ahead. Her heart started to beat faster as she waited, longing for that touch.   
' Oh, come on just a few more inches... What happened?"  
  
Just before their lips met, a soccer ball came flying up the hill, bounced on a rock and hit Lee  
right in the head, knocking their heads apart. Shock, then anger passed over Lee's face.   
" What the..?" Lee shouted loudly. Looking around, he noticed a ball by the tree. Getting up and  
picked up the ball and was about to throw it as far as he could when he heard a little boy's   
voice.  
" Excuse me sir?" Lee turned to face a little red headed boy with freckles, looking up at him  
with a hint of fear. " I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to kick the ball so hard" , the boy said with  
his face toward the ground, kicking at a rock.   
Immediately Lee's face softened and he said, " It's ok buddy, just be careful next time."   
Handing the boy back his ball, he softly ruffed his hair and smiled.  
The boy, relieved to know he wasn't in trouble replied, " Gee, thanks. Sorry 'bout that. Bye."  
He shouted the latter while running back down the hill.  
Lee shook his head a the irony of the situation, even last year he would have thrown the ball  
as hard as he could and more than likely would have yelled at the boy. But he was different now.  
Amanda had changed him and he liked the man he was becoming. He looked down at Amanda.   
She seemed lost in thought and hadn't witnessed the whole scene that played out.   
" Amanda?", he said softly. When he didn't get a response, he got on one knee and gently  
shook her, " Amanda?"  
  
Amanda hadn't witnessed the scene before her because she was still lost in thought.  
' He was going to kiss me... He was going to kiss me, I'm sure of it. It was the look in his  
eye....why did he stop? Face it Amanda, you were just imagining things and even if he was  
going to kiss you, he would probably dismiss it as getting caught up in the moment. Don't  
get your hopes up Amanda. What would a dashing , daring spy like Lee want with a mother  
of two with a live in mother like you, "Amanda?" " Amanda! ", Lee stated while waving his  
hand in front of her eyes.  
" Huh? Oh Lee. I'm sorry, I was just thinking."   
" I guessed that, I tired to get your attention and said your name at least four times." He  
said with a dimpled smile.  
" Sorry." She said blushing as she looked at the blanket, following the pattern of the blanket   
with her finger.  
" Hey, it's ok. I just wanted to let you know we need to get back. We're probably late as it is."  
" Right."  
They got up and Lee threw the trash away while Amanda folded the blanket and together  
they made their way back to the car.  
  
When they entered IFF's main entrance, Mrs.Martensen handed them their badges and told   
them that Mr. Melrose wanted to see them as soon as they came in.  
  
Upon arriving in the bullpen , Billy was waiting for them and impatiently rushed them into his   
office. Silence filled the room as Billy closed the blinds and the two sat in the chairs directly in  
front of his desk. They glanced at each other and knew that this wasn't going to be good.  
  
  
" So what's up Billy? Lee asked fidgeting nervously in his chair as Billy sat down and in  
intertwined his fingers.  
" I'm going to get right to the point, this afternoon 2 undercover UK agents got discovered by  
the Gribaudo while trying to get into the group. One was killed and the other was released to   
give us a warning, in 48 hours the Girbaudo are going to hit an unknown target. All we know  
is it is going to be in the UK. That's it. The president called and asked that you two get on this   
at once. As I said, we have 48 hrs to find out who or what they are going to hit and where and  
we have to stop them." Giving them time for the information to sink in, he continued,   
" Now, Amanda."  
" Yes, Sir." She said straightening in her chair.  
" I need you to go over all the case files that you can and see if you can find any connections,  
also go down to the library and try to find if there are any articles from the UK that have to   
do with assasinations or attempted assasinations that might help us find a clue to where they  
are planning to hit, ok?"  
" Yes, sir. I'll get right on it." Amanda rose and quickly glanced at Lee. They locked eyes  
for the briefest of moments as if to say 'I'll see you later!' then she headed out the door.  
  
Lee watched her as she exited the bullpen and then turned back to his boss.   
" And what do you want me to do?"  
Billy straightened and cleared his throat. " I want you to get a hold of the agency in the UK  
and get as much information as you can from their side and then pack your bags."  
Lee's head shot up at that. " What do you mean pack my bags?" the sound of anger pour forth  
out of his voice.  
" If we can't find anything here then You will go over there to help them out." Billy stated  
matter of factly.  
Lee supressed the urge to argue and finally shook his head, " Ok, when do you want us to leave?"  
" It's not us Lee, it's you. I don't want Amanda going over there, things could get very   
dangerous." Lee thought about this, he knew Billy was right but they were getting so close to  
the next step in their relationship and if he went away, their relationship would back up a  
step or two and they would have to start all over again. But Billy was right and he was not   
about to argue when something or someone could hurt Amanda, so he hung his head and said,  
" Your right. When do you want to me to leave?"  
" If we don't find information in the next 12 hours then you will leave." Watching Lee, Billy  
got the feeling that he didn't want to go.' That's a change,' he thought. A few years ago he   
would have been thrilled to leave the country,in fact that was all he did for a few years there.  
For not the first time, Billy wondered about his relationship with Amanda. She was good for him,  
he'd known it the first time he seen them together, and the feeling just grew stronger from there.  
His tone turning into a fatherly one, he said," I know that you don't want to go Lee. But you are the  
best agent that I got and the President wants results. We need people on both sides."  
" It's ok Billy. I understand and the President will not be disappointed. Can I go now and get  
started?" Lee asked with no excitement in his voice. In fact, he dreaded it.  
" Sure." As Lee opened the door, Billy called out, " Maybe we will get lucky and find the   
information here."  
' I hope so.' " Thanks Billy." With that he headed up to the Q- Bureau to get started.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Prt 3  
  
Amanda had spent hours looking through every case file, going all the way back to '69   
and nothing. She leaned back while messaging her temples. ' Oh, my head hurts.'   
She glanced at the clock and realized that it was almost quiting time. She smiled at that   
thought but as she remembered that Billy told her to go to the library, her smile quickly faded   
and her forgotten headache returned full force. ' Drat! Well, I might as well go and get it over  
with', she thought while gathering her things and heading out the door.  
  
About an hour later, Amanda still hadn't found a thing. She was sitting at a long table in   
a secluded area of the library. She was tired and wanted to be home with her family. Her  
mind traveled from her work to her family sitting down to eat dinner. She recalled the phone  
conversation she had with her mother earlier.  
" Hello Mother. How are the boys?" " Oh, their doin' just fine. Where are you? Shouldn't you be home about now?"   
" Yes . Mother, but something came up and I have to stay a little longer? I should be home  
before the boys go to bed."  
" Amanda, you really should talk to them about you working so much. I mean, your hardly  
ever home."  
" I know Mother and I will. Now I have to go now and give the boys a big kiss and hug for me.  
Love you Mother.  
" I will. Love you too."  
" Bye"  
" Bye"  
  
She shook her head in amusement at her Mother. 'She really would be a great interrogator.'  
That thought only brought Lee to her mind and she knew if she thought about him and her   
feelings toward him then the work would never get done. Shaking her head violently as if  
to erase her thoughts, she quickly returned her attention back to her work. She read a few   
articles before something caught her eye. She read the article softly to herself :  
' Today an assassination attempt was made against Prime Minister Margret Thatcher, of the  
United Kingdom, at Speakers Corner which is in Hyde Park, London . She was supposed  
to speak on the current economic conditions which are good. According to a witness, a large  
group had gathered to hear the speech. The witness then says that the man next to her pulled  
out a gun and yelled " Long live Gribuado" The witness then screamed and as the gun went   
off the Prime Minister had aready been taken into cover by her body guards. The quickly   
dissapeared into the horrified crowd. According to the witnesses around , the man stood   
between 6 ft and 6'2'' and had an accent that was said to be Arabic or to that nature. That  
is all we have about the suspect but the police say that if they receive anymore information   
that they will make it available.'  
  
As Amanda finished reading it, she couldn't believe her eyes, ' the man yelled ' Long live  
Gribuado.' She re-read the passage and realized she read it right. She read the articles of   
different papers and found that several attempts were made against the Prime Minister   
by different men and each had yelled the same things. ' So they are not so new. They go back   
to 1979.' She kept on reading and found the same M.O. was also found in assassination all across  
the europian boarder. She glanced at a picture of a man caught just moments after an   
assassination just recently, ' This man will lead us to the head of Gribaudo', she thought as  
she grabbed all the articles that she'd been reading and checked them out of the library.   
  
When she reached the Agency, she immediately headed to the Q- Bureau. She grabbed her book   
of itenerary and check on the people who would be in the United Kingdom that week. She found  
three names. She read who they were and what they did and then checked on their meeting for the  
next day. Only one, Stephen Zonder, had appointments for the next day. ' He has to be the one',   
she thought as she headed down to the bullpen.   
  
  
A little while later, Amanda was sitting patiently waiting as her boss went over all the   
material that she'd just given him.   
After a few more minutes of silence, he glanced up and said shaking his head, " I think you've  
got something here, Amanda. Good job!" He reached over and pressed the button on the intercom,  
a moment later they heard a female voice come on, " You want something Billy?"  
" Yes, Francine get in here."  
A few seconds later, Francine opens the door. " What's up Billy?"   
" Francine, I need you to send this information over to the Agency in the United Kingdom, tell  
them this man is the target and also send his itenerary, so they know when. Also send this   
picture saying that the man here can possibly lead them to the Gribuado headquarts if they  
him some kind of deal. Tell them if they need anymore information to contact us and we will  
help them as much as we can." Groaning Francine turned as she said, " Yes sir!" She was  
half way out the door when Billys voice stopped her, " Oh,and Francine, call Lee and tell him  
he could relax, he doesn't have to go." " I bet he'll be relieved" Francine commented as she   
dissapeared behid the closed door. Turning to Amanda, Billy said, " You've done an impressive  
job, Amanda. Thank you. Go ahead and take the rest of the day and tomorrow off. I'll see you   
back on Monday."  
" Thank you sir!" Amanda said as she got up and started to leave.  
" Enjoy your weekend."  
" I will sir. Bye"  
  
  
*MEANWHILE*  
  
Getting off the phone with Francine, and pouring a glass of scotch, Lee slumped onto his   
couch. ' whew! what a day. First paper work, then Amanda and the park, then Billy give us  
the news, then heading over to the Washington Archives and then back here to pack, only  
to be called and told that I'm not going.....Man, can this day get any worse?' Lee thought  
while downing his scotch. He had been frustrated all day, with the whole Gribuado situation  
and maybe going overseas but what he was most frustrated at was himself.  
' I should have told her. It felt like the right time. That stupid ball. I should have just   
kissed her and ignored everything.....'Then a something occured to him.' I'm scared. That's what I am. Scared. Scared to be so vulnerable and open. I've lost everything and everyone that  
I've ever loved. But I love Amanda and I want to tell her. Should I just take the chance? Put  
my heart out there and hope for the best? What if she doesn't feel the same way?'  
  
All these questions going round and round in his mind. Getting louder and louder in his head.  
He grabbed a pillow from the couch and place it against his ears. ' Do you love her? Tell her.  
How do I know Amanda fells the same way? What if I put my heart out, only to have it get   
broken? What if she does love you? What if I've waited to long?' " Ahhh! I can't take it   
anymore." He got up and started pacing while speaking to hiself out loud," This is driving me   
crazy. I need her. I love her. But I'm scared....." Pacing for a few minutes more, he stopped  
suddenly and turned toward the door with the look of determination on his face. " Well, I'm  
not going to solve anything staying here", he stated as he headed out the door with keys in   
hand.  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Lee pulled up a few houses down from Amanda's. Looking at her house now, he grew apprehensive and thought " I don't know if I can do this." Coming over here, he had been determined but now that he was at her house , the same questions that plagued his mind earlier began with a vengeance. Shaking his head, he looked around at the neighborhood and saw a father and his sons playing catch in the front yard across the street. ' That could be me and the boys one day. How I would love to be able to just come over and spend time with Amanda and her family…. and feel that I belonged.' But no, he was sitting in his car, feeling like a complete chicken. ' All I know is that my feelings are getting too strong to hold in side and frankly, I don't want to keep them inside, I want to shout them from the roof tops, "I love Amanda King!"….. But I am so scared to be that vulnerable." He was really feeling frustrated and his head was starting to hurt again, just like it has this morning. He laid back in his seat and turned on the radio. He needed to rest and think about what he was going to say to Amanda. As he had left his apartment, he had known exactly what he was going to say and do, but now He wasn't so sure. " Oh this is so frustrating"  
Rubbing his head and forcing his mind to rest, a voice on the radio came on and his words caught Lee's attention.

" Have you ever loved someone, but you really didn't know how to tell them? Well, I think Chicago nailed it right on the head with their latest song, " You're the inspiration", talk about sharing you feelings. So, Ladies and Gents, without any further ado, here is our favorite band, Chicago, with "You're the inspiration"…have a great weekend, folks, Mr. Jay signing out"  
"You know our love was meant to be The kind of love that lasts forever And I want you here with me From tonight until the end of time You should know, everywhere I go, your always on my mind, in my heart, in my soul Baby!

(Chorus)  
You're the meaning in my life You're the inspiration You bring feeling to my life You're the inspiration I want to have you near me, I want to have you hear me saying, no one needs you more than I need you

And I know, yes I know, that it's plain to see We're so in love when we're together Now I know that I need you here with me From tonight until the end of time You should know everywhere I go, your always on my mind, in my heart, in my soul

(Chorus)  
You're the meaning in my life you're the inspiration You bring feeling to my life you're the inspiration I want to have you near me, I want to have you hear me saying no one needs you more than I need you

I want to have you near me, I want to have you hear me saying, no one needs you more than I need you You're the meaning in my life You're the inspiration You bring feeling to my life, you're the inspiration When you love somebody, 'til the end of time When you love somebody , always on my mind No one need you more than I (repeat)" 

As the song played, Lee's breath was taken away, his mind started going through the years he had known Amanda, and he saw the times that Amanda had looked in his eyes with such trust and unbelievable strength, eyes that calmed him in a matter of seconds, eyes that , when he went to kiss her this afternoon, have given Him the go ahead and held in them a secret that was longing to be let out. Eyes that shown with confusion and disappointment at the interruption and that held something that until this very moment, Lee couldn't define. It was love. Amanda loved him!!! At that moment, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he had nothing to fear and it gave him the much needed strength to go and tell her how he felt.

Getting out of his car, he headed toward the house and around to the back. ' One of these days, I am going To go to the front of the house," he thought. He looked in the window and saw that Amanda was by herself, curled up on the couch with a book and what looked like hot chocolate with marsh mellows. He smiled at the picture, taking in her features and wondering what she was thinking about as he saw her look up from her book and, with a far away look in her eyes, smiled that beautiful smile, then a few moments later she shook her head. " She is so beautiful, unlike any other woman that I've ever met." He thought with a smile and a slight shake of the head. He drew himself out of his thoughts, when he realized that he could stay like this forever, but he had come to finish some unfinished business. Raising his hand, he knocked on the window.

Amanda jumped at the noise, slightly turning red at her thoughts. She had been thinking about the park and Lee. She couldn't believe that he was going to kiss her. She had been waiting for so long, hoping that someday, Lee could possibly have the same feelings for her as she did for him. And today, she got a little taste of her wish. 'Maybe someday, we could actually finish our unfinished business without any interruption.' Another part of her brain shouted,' what if Lee was caught up in the moment. I mean, it was a beautiful day and you have been spending all your time together for the last 4 days. Maybe it was the craziness of being cooped up in the Q-room that finally made Lee snap. You saw the craziness in his eyes', Amanda shook her head and retaliated back, ' but I saw the look in his eyes and even though he's not ready to admit it, I know that he loves me, and gosh darn it, I love him too….' thinking of his face, she thought' oh boy, I got it bad, he is so gorgeous and I wanted.. I mean I want him to kiss me so bad and to feel his hands around my waist and… I…I… I better stop these thoughts before I get carried away!" Tap, tap, tap!  
Amanda quickly got up and went to the back door. Seeing his smiling face, Amanda couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi, you busy!" Lee asked, wondering what she could have been thinking to turn red like that. She looked like a kid who got her hand caught in the cookie jar.

" I was just reading, would you like to come in?" Amanda replied, hoping that he didn't see her blushing.

" Where's your mom and the boys?" Lee inquired as he entered the kitchen.

" Mother took the boys to goofy golf with one of her new boyfriends. He's really nice and he treats my mother like a queen. Oh, you should have seen her the other day, floating in here like she was on cloud nine and not wanting to come down." Amanda rambled, she caught her self and cleared her throat, looking down, she asked, " Would you like some hot chocolate?"

" Sure." Lee watched as she gracefully floated into the kitchen and within minutes she handed him a cup of Hot Chocolate. He again marveled at her beauty and the ease of which she did everything.

" Why don't we sit down and relax, it has been a few stressful days, hasn't it?" Amanda stated as they walked over to the couch and sat down.

" Yeah, it has…. Oh, by the way, Billy told me that you solved the case. Congratulations! I'm really proud of you, partner." Lee beamed, looking at her with pride.

Ducking her head, she said, " Awww, I was only doing my job."

Putting his finger under her chin, he lifted her head until he was looking into her eyes, " You did a great job, you always do, that is one of the things that I love about you."

Amanda's eyes widened at the last part of his statement. Realizing what he had said, Lee searched her eyes, trying to figure out what she was thinking. He loved her and he couldn't, wouldn't hide his feelings anymore. For a few moments, neither of them said a word, their eyes boring into each other.

Lee finally broke the silence, removing his finger from under her chin. He had something he wanted to tell her and he didn't want to do anything until he said his peace.

Clearing his throat, " Amanda, I… I came over to talk to you about this afternoon. You know, at the park.

Instantly, He saw the light dim in Amanda's eyes and he realized that she probably thought he was going to give her his spiel about " there is nothing going on between us". He didn't want her to think that, so he quickly went to rectify, " No Amanda, I'm not going to give you the speech. I wanted to kiss you."

Amanda's mouth dropped open and she stared at him in unbelief. ' Was this really happening?", she thought. She just sat there and listened, speechless.

" I really wanted to kiss you. I have for a very long time now. It's just that ..I've been fighting it because I was scared… scared of being vulnerable, scared of losing you and the friendship we have…  
just plain scared, I guess. But I'm tired of fighting my feelings….I can't take it anymore, to be honest with You. I need you, Amanda.. I can't live without you knowing how I feel…I…I love you, Amanda King, I have from the moment I saw you at the train station… I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize it…."

His words were cut off by Amanda as she threw herself in him arms and hugged him with all her might. He quickly hugged her back and reveled in the way she felt in his arms. He was going to say something when He felt Amanda's body shake. He then realized that she was crying.

" Hey, Amanda, what's wrong?" 'Did I say something wrong? Was it to soon? Does she not feel the same way?' Lee thought , " Amanda, please tell me what's wrong? Please don't cry?"

Amanda lifted her head from where it was on his shoulder and smiled up at him as she said, " Nothing's wrong. Everything is wonderful. I have waited for so long to hear those words and I never thought that it would happen. And now my dreams came true and here you are telling me that you love me. I just can't believe this is happening."

Lee reached up and dried the tears from her eyes, " Well, believe it. I can't live my life without you and I need you to be with me for always." He said, while he cupped her face gently in his hands. His eyes traveled all over her face and finally landed on her lips. Bending his head, he kissed her lightly before pulling back. Looking into her eyes, he saw the same approval as he had that afternoon. Amanda's eyes were shining with the love that she had for him as she reached up, pulled his head down and kissed him with all the passion that she had held deep in side her for so long. Lee returned the kiss with just as much pent up emotion, feeling light headed from the euphoria that he was experiencing. Pulling apart for much needed air, Amanda's smile was the biggest and brightest that he'd ever seen.

" I love you too, Lee. More than words can say." Lee's smile got just as big as hers with his dimples deepening with happiness. Kissing her once more, this time sweet and gentle, he laid his forehead against hers and sighed contentedly. 'What a day this turned out to be', he thought. All of the Sudden he had the urge to hold her in his arms and relax for the first time in days.

"Amanda?"

"Hhmm?"

" Do you mind if we just sit here and relax while I hold you?" He said as she lifted her head from his.

" No, not at all. I would love it if you held me."

Shifting on the couch to get comfortable, Amanda was just about to relax in his arms, when the phone rang.

Looking at Lee, apologetically, she got up and answered the phone.

" Hello…Oh, hi Mother…..yes, I'm having a very relaxing evening…..how was goofy golf….good.  
Sure Mother……Don't worry about me, I'll be fine by myself for a few hours more…….go and enjoy The movie…….okay…I love you too, Mother…..alright….bye."

Lee, having heard the whole conversation, smiled at the thought that he had a few more hours with Amanda,  
All to himself. Hearing her coming back, he again opened his arms and she settled into him and cuddled.

" Mother 's boyfriend wanted to take mother and the boys to a double feature at the drive-in, so they won't Be home for another couple of hours." Amanda said, as she got comfortable.

" Good, that means I have a few more hours with you, alone." Lee smiled as he voiced his thoughts from a Few seconds ago.

They cuddled in silence, reveling in the feel of each other in their arms. Each resting in body, mind and soul For the first time in weeks, actually months. There was nothing to fight or fear anymore. They loved each other and with that thought on both their minds, they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

A few hours later, they were both awakened by the sound of car doors shutting and the excited chatter of young boys. Extracting themselves from each other, they quickly scrambled out the back door. Looking at Each other awkwardly, they smiled and then Lee said, " Well, I guess this is good night". " Yeah" Amanda said looking down, " Will I see you tomorrow?"

" You better believe it.", Lee stated as he walked over to Amanda and pulled her into his arms. " Did you want to go and do something tomorrow?"

" Well, I was planning a barbeque with the boys, because Mother is going out of town with her new boyfriend."

"Oh", Lee's smile faded and he started to pull away.

Amanda, seeing his reaction, quickly said, " But I was wondering if you would like to come over and join us. It'll be fun."

Lee's smile quickly returned and he said excitedly, " Really! I can come over and spend time with you and the boys." At Amanda's nod, he said, " Would it be alright if I brought a ball and glove and then maybe the Boys would like to play catch?"

" Yeah, I am sure that they would love it." Amanda smiled at the excitement in his eyes.

" Okay, what time should I come over?"

" Oh, around one o'clock is fine." Lee threw his arms around her and swung her around in excitement. Amanda squealed in delight. As Lee Put her down, his eyes grew dark and swiftly took her lips in his. Kissing her for all the love that she had Shown him and for making him feel that he belonged. Hearing Amanda's mother call out for her, they drew Apart and smiled.

" I guess this means goodnight, again." Lee said with his arms still around her waist.

" Yeah. I hope you have good dreams." She said with a hint of disappointment that the magical moment Had to end.

" Oh I'm not worried about that, I am going to have VERY GOOD dreams tonight." Lee said huskily as his Eyes lowered and his lips sought out hers.

The kiss was brief and left them wanting more, but they knew that Lee had to leave.

" I love you, Amanda."

" I love you, Lee"

" Until tomorrow."

" Until tomorrow."

Quickly stealing another new kiss and reveling in how just the simple touch of her lips made him feel, he turned and with an extra skip in his step, he headed toward his car. "Tomorrow is the beginning of a whole New way of life", he thought, "and I can't wait for it to start." 


End file.
